camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eros' Cabin
Eros' Cabin Eros' Cabin has white walls and a glowing golden roof. The inside has a white marble floor. The walls are a deep shade of red. All of the beds are shaped like hearts. The smell of roses and chocolate hangs in the air. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counselor # Fabian Hawkins Lieutenant # Skylar Lune Members # Ronan Eucliffe # Rogue Eucliffe # Spencer Cruse # Gale Winsterteller (No Image) # James Gayton # Blake Jones # Maybelle Maple # Natalie Frank # Rachael Court # Lapis Lazuli # Holden Snider # Fléur Jolié # Callias # Haley Parish # Edmund Jones # Drew Kaiser # Samantha Brice # Antinko Khilkov Campers not year round # Lee Seungri(Bradley) # Santiago Berraz # Louis Jeffries # Shane Collins # Cat Govern # Flynn Harris # Kyle Phelps # Maura Taylor # Ryo Nakamura # Mio Nakamura Characters up for Adoption #Colette Amour (BC) Inactive # Amor Emmett Former Members # Lilias Jeffries (Left) # Dante Coltello (Left) # Hope Lehane # Elias Sullivan # Naomi Phelps # Toby Dane # Braelyn Nance(Broken Covenant) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Eros' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Eros can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. #Children of Eros can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Eros can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. Passive #Children of Eros cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Eros are innately proficient archers. Supplementary #Children of Eros have the ability to cause peace between two enemies; the effects only last for a short time unless both parties actually desire peace. #Children of Eros have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Eros can infuse magic into their grasp and ‘charm-touch’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquish; the child of Eros must touch the skin of the other person. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Eros can infuse love magic into their arrows, if they hit their target, the target will fall in love with the first object or person they see. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Eros can sprout wings for a short time, this enables them to fly, the longer they maintain this state the more energy it drains and they must rest between flights, the wings can be customised to look however you want, pink, purple, black, bedazzled, it really doesn't matter >.< Traits #Children of Eros tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. #Children of Eros tend to be very flirty |-| Treaties= Category:Cabins Category:Children of Eros